The Quest for the Lost Spoon
by The Riddleon
Summary: Yeah, this is a very random, straaange crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho and The Matrix. It's stupid. So... Yeah. I wrote it because I was really, really bored.


Helloooooooooooooooo people! dances Okay, sooooo, this story is a Matrix (ONLY the first one) / Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. There'll probably also be random people from other stuff popping in occasionally.

Warning: If you do not appreciate insanity, please do NOT read this! Everrrrrrr!

Disclaimer: I do not own... I do not... Do not... Not... **twitch twitch twitch**

**-Five minutes later-**

I uh... Don't... twitch IDONOTOWNTHEMATRIXORYUYUHAKUSHO! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! runs away crying

In the middle of the forest, in the deep of the night... There was a party going on. Aye, a party. And everyone was very, very insane. I mean drunk. Okay, they were insane AND drunk. Heh heh. Heh. Heh.

Botan was close to fainting, leaning against a tree and occasionally muttering odd noises. "Oh, Yusuke... Why'd you have to bring that... Stuff...?" she asked blearily.

"The trees, you mean?" Kurama asked from the ground nearby.

"Yeah, the... He didn't bring the trees!"

"Then where the did they come from, huh? HUH? HUH?!?!" he glared fiercely at her, jabbing a finger into her side with every 'huh'.

"Umm... I don't know!"

"From up Koenma's butt." Touya supplied.

"Yeah, what he said." Botan said, nodding sagely.

"Oh! I had forgotten. Sorry for my mistake." Kurama apologized, and then... died. And came back to life, and fainted.

"You! You insolent fool!" Hiei screamed, twitching strangely and looking at a tree.

"Hiei? Why are you talking to that tree?" Yusuke asked, scratching at his head.

"Tree? What?" the fire demon blinked and looked at the tree again. "Oh. I thought it was Kuwabara."

"Hey peopleseseseseseses!" Kuwabara said cheerfully, skipping up to them wearing a flower costume. They stared at him, and then burst out laughing. Yes, even Hiei. Strange thought? Yep.

"What are you laughing at, moofaces?!?" he demanded, hopping on one foot and waving his hands around. Hiei stopped laughing and sloooooowly backed away, giving him weird looks.

"Kuwabara? Are you okay?"

"NO I AM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEE HEE HA!" he suddenly fell over, twitching. Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other, shrugged, and then began to talk again.

Shishi Wakamaru was definitely upset. I mean, seriously, those dang shoes would NOT fit him! ...Wait. No, there was nothing going on that had to do with shoes. Then why was he upset? Ha. Hahaha. That's a very good question. I don't know, he didn't know, and so... Yeah. He was just upset. So he was sitting there by the tree, upset, when he realized he was alone. Then it came to him – he had walked away from them. Haha. Stupid idiots, they did not appreciate his greatness. So yeah, anyways, he was sitting there, all upset and such, when he saw something appear in the sky.

It was a kind of weird thing, all shiny and colorful. He couldn't quite figure out what color it was, some kind of pinkish black. Somehow. So he looked at it, and looked at it, and then suddenly, something – some THINGS, that was – fell out. He thought about what to do for a little bit and then decided to run back to the others screaming. And so, that was what he did.

All of them – Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, Touya, Kuwabara, and Kurama (who was awake again) – looked up as Shishi Wakamaru ran into the clearing and jumped up and down, screaming randomly.

"What?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Aarragaoisssssshssshsssssshiiiiiiioooooooowawawawawa!" Shishi replied, stopping his jumping.

"What the ?" Kurama said, staring at him. They all looked at him, and he coughed. "I mean, 'What was that'?"

"He said that he saw something in the sky and it was pinkish black and then some poofy things fell out of it." Hiei said calmly, filing his fingernails with a purple... well, nail filer... that had mysteriously appeared.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! You wiiiiiiiin a miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillion doooooollars! Just kidding." Shishi Wakamaru said, and then turned as serious as an insane pretty-boy demon could possibly get. "But it's true! IT'S TRUE, I TELL YE!"

"Ye? What does that mean?" Rinku asked, appearing randomly on Yusuke's head. The spirit detective didn't notice, he was instead trying to figure out how something could be 'pinkish black'. As he contemplated this, four people suddenly ran into the clearing.

...Yeah, that's pretty sad, I know. sigh I was just bored, so yah. Here's my sad attempt at a story. -- I doubt I'll continue this, buuuuut... OH WELL! I'll still be as happeh as a flowerrrrrr!


End file.
